


Armory

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian gets bullied and Roger isn't happy.





	Armory

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill being moved over.

Brian slides down the wall, holding his arm. He can already see where the reddened skin is turning into molted shades a blue and purple. The arm doesn’t feel broken, and he can wiggle his fingers, but the burning in his elbow sparks tears in his eyes. Every other area slowly becoming a bruise aches, but his arm is the worse, it’d taken the blows meant for his face.

Thankfully no one uses this restroom, so he has time to collect himself. He’s going to miss his last period of the day. It’s his elective, and its jazz band, which ends up with Mr. Smith trying to orchestrate half of the glass while John, Freddie, Roger, and himself and tighten up their own compositions. They’ll notice his absence, and they’ll likely comment on it, but they won’t find him.  At least not until he wants to be found, which will preferably be Monday morning when the bruises are less obvious.

The constant chiming of his phone almost makes him feel guilty enough to cave. It's silly, he knows he’s the nerdiest one of the group, but being bullied is just too cliché. Not to mention, he really doesn’t want his trio of friends to get in trouble for fighting. That will cause more problems in the long run. It doesn’t stop him from wanting to message Roger and have his boyfriend soothe the ache with kisses and tender words.

He presses his bad arm against his stomach and tries to focus on anything but the pain. His mind flits through images and facts about space, but the longer he sits huddled against the wall the more his arm hurts. Brian is pretty sure he should probably have a doctor look at it, and in the fifteen minutes he’s ignored it, the imprints of the shoes have appeared in the bruising.

His phone starts ringing. Brian digs it out from his pencil case, and his eyes are drawn to Roger’s contact picture. He wants to ignore the call, but another stronger part of him just wants friendly touches.

“Brian!” Roger yells, “where the hell are you? It’s ten till school’s out.”

“I- sorry.”

Had it already been that long?

“Brian?”

“Why aren’t you in class?” His voice is shaky but he hopes he can throw Roger off the scent long enough to pull himself up from the floor and get out of the school before everyone sees that he got this shit beat out of him.

“Why aren’t I- why aren’t you?” Roger screeches.

There’s a long stretch of silence.

“Are you okay? No, wait, where are you?”

Brian bites back the tears. He doesn’t want to show Roger his weak side, because all he can hear right now is the concern in Roger’s voice.

“Bri, you’re really starting to scare me.”

That does it, Brian lets out a long uneven breath, “bathroom, on the second floor. The one no one goes to.”

He’s not sure why he’s so surprised when Roger throws open the bathroom door only a minute later. Phone still pressed against his ear but quickly discarded when he slides to his knees. Brian lets his drop to the floor. Roger’s hands are moving quick and sure over his body.

“I’m fine,” he whispers, “nothing’s broken.” _I think._

“You’re fine?” Roger scoffs.

Brian recoils.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Roger sighs.

For the first time since Roger entered the bathroom, Brian meets his eyes. He’s been with Roger long enough to spot an impending tantrum.

“Who did this? Who hurt you?”

The steel edge in Roger’s voice sends chills down Brian’s spine. He reaches up with his good arm, still cradling the bad one in his lap, and squeezes Roger’s shoulder. It’s enough of a warning that it makes Roger take a deep breath. Some of the anger vanishes.

“It’s not worth you getting in trouble over.”

Roger’s jaw drops, “my boyfriend is bruised three ways to Sunday and crying in the bathroom after some fucks beat him up, and it’s not worth getting in trouble for?”

“It really isn’t, I’ll heal.”

“But someone hurt you.”

It's sweet that Roger looks genuinely torn between dropping the idea of vengeance and still wanting to throw hands. Brian slowly adjusts himself so that he’s now resting more on his knees rather than his bum. Roger watches him warily, arms ready to catch him if he were to move wrong.

Instead, Brian leans forward and presses a kiss to Roger’s cheek. The contact slowly calming Roger down like he thought it would.

“You’d be more of my knight in shining armor if you help me home.”

“Can I stay the weekend?” Roger’s eyes are shining.

“Yeah, are you going to be my nurse too?”

“If I must,” Roger says.

Brian laughs, “I’ll make John bring food over because I think your cooking might kill us both.”

“Oh shit, I need to tell John and Freddie I found you!”

Roger reaches over and grabs Brian’s phone. A few seconds later he sets it back down and rises to his feet.

“We have two minutes to book it out of school before the bell rings.”

Brian takes the offered hand, wincing at the ache along his torso. Roger slips under his arm and wraps his own around Brian’s waist. It more for Brian’s support rather than being close to his boyfriend, but they walk like this often enough that anyone who sees them likely won’t think otherwise.

They make it to Roger’s car just as the final bell ends the school day. To his great unsurprise, Freddie and John are practically sprinting to the car. Brian rolls his eyes and tries to lean against the door nonchalantly. His jacket is still in his locker, so his arms are bare for everyone to see, and his bruises aren’t hidden. It makes Freddie’s stride falter.

“Brian won’t tell me who did this because he doesn’t want me getting into trouble,” the annoyance is clear.

“Oh I’m sure we can figure it out,” Freddie waves his hand, “right John?”

“Easily.”

Brian rolls his eyes harder this time, “can you at least wait to seek vengeance until after I’ve taken something for the pain.”

Roger springs into action and carefully pushes him into the car. Both Freddie and John get into the car as well. Brian laughs quietly to himself because he knows his parents won’t even question it when they come home and have four teenage boys on their living room floor instead one. They’ll just offer fond smiles and readjust their dinner plans.

Before he starts the car, Roger leans over and places a kiss on Brian’s lips.

“Some temporary relief, just until we get you home.”

“I feel better already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
